Your Friend
by Practically Venomous
Summary: They were both young; eight years old to be exact. A maid's daughter and the only heir to the Suoh company. All he wants is to be her friend. All she wants is for him to realize that it could never happen. A miniseries following young Tamaki in France.
1. A Meeting

**A/N:** This is just a little something that I decided to write on a whim. Yeah, I was bored, okay? I'll admit it. I know that it's a bit short of a chapter, but I think that little chapters for a miniseries like such is fitting. Maybe it's not. Hell, I don't know... At any rate, I hope that I'll update a lot faster than I usually do...Anyway, thanks for clicking on this story and you may read on. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. *insert clever comment here*

* * *

They were all of eight years old when they first met in the Grantaine family's garden. He thought he knew that no one would find him in the garden. She knew that she shouldn't wander around. But she wandered and stumbled upon him. She walked up to the boy slowly and realized that he had been crying.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she put a hand on the boy's shaking shoulder.

He looked up with large, indigo eyes and nodded. "Who are you?" he sniffed.

"I could ask you the same thing. This is private property, you know…" she replied, her eyes wandering.

"My name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine. I live here. Who are you?" he asked again.

A bit flustered at her mistake, the girl quickly stumbled out her name, "M-My name is Antoinette DanielleRousseau. My mother is a maid here. I know that I shouldn't have been wandering around, but, but… I'm sorry." She looked down in shame at her blunder. "I'll go away now…"

"Wait," Tamaki grabbed the girl's wrist as she turned to leave. "W-Will you be my friend?"

Antoinette cocked her head to the side and looked down at where the boy had latched himself onto her wrist. "…No."

"Why not?" Tamaki pouted.

Antoinette looked up slightly into the boy's eyes. "You live in an estate. I'm your maid's daughter."

"So?" he prodded, still not letting go of the girl's wrist. "Am I not good enough to be your friend?" The boy was clearly dense, Antoinette noted.

"Let me try that again… You, Young Master Grantaine," she began.

"Call me Tamaki. That's what Maman and Papa call me."

He clearly wasn't paying attention. "Fine then, Young Master Tamaki, you're a lot higher than me in social standing. What would people think of you if we became friends?"

Tamaki thought it over for a moment. "They would think that I have very good taste in friends to have such a cute girl around me?" He gave her a charming smile. Antoinette couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment.

"N-No. They'll think that you're not good enough to make more influential friends," she explained. Her father had often told her these sorts of things when she was young.

"Why can't I be friends with everyone?" he asked dumbly. Antoinette sighed and walked out of the garden, with Tamaki close behind. "Hey! Why won't you answer me?"

"I'm the _maid's_ daughter. I'm supposed to follow commands and be at your service. _That's _why."

Tamaki stopped following her and grew quiet. "Commands, huh? Well, I suppose that I could command that you be my friend, right?"

"…I suppose so."

The little boy thought this over for a moment before smiling. "But I won't do that to you, Antoinette. I want you to become my friend because you want to. But that doesn't mean that I won't stop trying to convince you," he winked, causing her to blush slightly.

"You can _try_, but I won't give in. I promise you that!"

Tamaki giggled, "We'll see. I'll talk to you again, mon amie, Antoinette…" With that, he went back into the garden, leaving the girl all alone with a confused expression plastered to her face.


	2. Chitchat

**A/N: **Ohai! Don't shoot! So, um, remember when I thought I would update faster? ^^' I'm really sorry. Well, at least there isn't a huge fanbase up in here yet, so I don't have too many people yelling at me... Yeah, well, this chapter's short. I expect that there'll only be one or two more chapters left in here. Reasonably, I could have just made it a oneshot, but being me, I had to make it difficult. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. But, I do own the full DVD set, so I think that should count for something. ;)

* * *

Days passed and Tamaki continued to try to convince Antoinette to be his friend. Antoinette responded by ignoring him at first, but it wasn't long before they started having small conversations. They were never anything big. "How are you today, Miss Antoinette?" "How's your mother doing, Young Master Tamaki? I hear that your father is coming to visit." "It's a nice day out today. Want to play in the garden?"

Whenever he asked her to play, she would always turn him down immediately. But on that particular day, she took him by surprise. "What do you want to play, exactly?" The boy's eyes lit up immediately.

"Really? You'll play with me?" When she nodded regretfully, the boy attacked her with a hug and spun her around. "I'm so happy! Mon amie, Antoinette! Mon amie s'appelle Antoinette!"

"Ahhhh! Put me down, Young Master Tamakiiiiiii!" The boy complied with a grin.

"Just call me Tamaki! Or Tama!"

"Fine…Tamaki," she said reluctantly. "And just because I agreed to play with you doesn't mean that I'm your friend, okay?"

The little boy gave her a knowing smile and replied, "Whatever you say, Antoinette. So what should we play?"

"You're the one who asked _me_ to play. Shouldn't you have figured out what we were going to play before asking?"

"Hmmm. That would have been a good idea, huh?" He smiled. "Well, why don't you hide in the garden and I'll try to find you?"

"You mean, play hide and go seek?" the little girl tilted her head in confusion at the boy.

"Huh? Is that what it's called? I didn't know it had a name… I didn't even know that it was already a game…"

"It doesn't really matter. Just count to ten and I'll hide. And no peeking, because that's cheating!"

Tamaki smiled and put an arm over his eyes before leaning against a tree. "Okay! One…two…three…" Antoinette took off running through the garden. "Four…five…six…seven…" Tamaki was already having fun and the game had barely even started. He supposed that he was just so excited that he made a new friend, even if Antoinette wouldn't admit it. "Eight…Nine…Ten! I'm going to find you, Antoinette!" The boy took off into the garden, hunting for the girl. After ten minutes of searching, Tamaki decided to give up looking. "Antoinette! Antoinette! Where are you?" he called out. "Antoinette! I give up! Where are you?" He heard a giggle from above him. "What? No fair! I don't know how to climb a tree," the boy pouted slightly before smiling.

"It's perfectly fair," the girl explained as she eased herself back down to the ground. "It's not my fault. And besides, what kind of kid doesn't know how to climb a tree? How do you live?"

"Um…I don't know," he replied with a smile. "Will you teach me, Antoinette, my friend?"

She gave him a hard look. "I'm not your friend, Tamaki. But I guess I can teach you this one thing…Who knows? Maybe it'll save your life one day…"

Later that day, Tamaki showed up at his mother's bedside with leaves in his hair and dirt on his clothes. "Maman! Maman!"

"Oh, Tamaki, what happened, dear?" Anne-Sophie asked weakly.

"Maman, I learned how to climb a tree!" the little boy beamed.

"Now how'd you learn a thing like that?"

"My new friend Antoinette taught me! She said that we aren't friends, but I know we are." He smiled again, this time she returned it.

"I'm so glad that you made a new friend, Tamaki. Now why don't you play some piano for your maman?" The little boy nodded as he sat down to play. Anne-Sophie was very happy that Tamaki had made a new friend. He had been so lonely in the past and all he would do was worry about his mother. Maybe now, she thought, he could act like a normal little boy.


End file.
